battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
RCB-90
The Combat Boat 90 is a light naval assault vessel developed by the Swedish Navy, acquired for testing by the US Navy Expeditionary Combat Command in 2007 as the Riverine Command Boat. It is capable of traveling at 40 knots in shallow coastal waters, and its advanced control surfaces permit excellent maneuverability and deceleration. Battlefield 4 The RCB is an attack boat featured in Battlefield 4. It is the USMC counterpart to the DV-15 Interceptor used by the Russian Ground Forces and People's Liberation Army. The RCB has a versatile range of weapons suited for any purpose including; its main turret, a multi-purpose missile turret and two M143 Miniguns. The RCB's default is a high-powered 25mm machine gun, although additional configurations allow it to either use a 30mm autocannon or the 25mm gun in burst fire mode. Weapon Upgrades The 25mm cannon is the default weapon module for the RCB. while the weakest weapon available, it compensates for a greater magazine size. Making it ideal for engaging soft targets including other naval craft. The 30mm Autocannon is a step up from the default, dealing superior damage while suffering from a smaller amount of rounds per burst and fire rate; Making it best against better armored vehicles such as MBTs and IFVs. Finally the Burst Cannon is essentially the 25mm cannon but rapidly fires in bursts. This makes it a better option than the default because of the volume fire and that it can be used to take down airborne targets much quicker and even other Attack Boats. Despite its nature, this weapon has no delay between salvos so a skilled driver can let out a stream of bursts far quicker than they would with any of the other two. Specializations The Specializations are essentially the Attack Boat's secondary weapon. The TOW Missile is the default weapon and inflicts the most damage. The missile is guided by the driver so careful maneuvering should be considered when against a nimble target but it does excellent harm against armored targets and is immune to most countermeasures. The Passive Radar Missiles are similar to those used by the Mobile AA and Stealth Jets. The driver must acquire a target with the lock on system and keep it that way until the missile strikes. The nature of the weapon means that it won't give the driver much firepower when against ground forces or low flying aircraft. The Laser Guided Missile is the same as the ones used on the IFVs, Stealth Jets, Attack Jets and the Scout Helicopters. The missile is slightly weaker than the TOW but it is essentially a fire-and-forget against vehicles. Likewise, it can also track any target marked by a friendly SOFLAM. The Zuni Rockets compose of 6 unguided rockets which, unlike the ones used on the Mobile AA, Attack Helicopters and IFVs, suffer from drop so the driver must take gravity into account when engaging distant surface targets. While slow and unguided, these Zuni Rockets can inflict considerable damage when all of them hit, making it great for all targets including low flying helicopters. Countermeasures The default IR Smoke helps divert incoming anti-vehicle missiles and obscure the RCB for a brief amount of time while also defeating active missile lock-ons. The Smoke Screen is a passive defense that decreases the chances of critical hits from all manners of missiles. Should the vehicle suffer from critical damage, the Fire Extinguisher can be used to quickly negate the "bleed-out" damage, allowing the driver time to find safety. Active Protection grants brief invulnerability from all enemy fire. Optics Similarly, there are a number of optics available to the player. The Zoom Optics helps with long range, precise aiming over a long distance. Thermals makes the screen black and white and shows all "heated objects" in white including players, useful in cases where enemies are in foliage. The IRNV Optics function similar to thermal but differs in visual appearance where it makes the screen green for cold objects and orange/yellow for heated objects, making it good for acquiring targets in dark areas. Upgrades Maintenance passively repairs the vehicle quicker from anti-vehicle weaponry, making it great with the Fire Extinguisher. Thermal Camo increases the difficulty for an enemy to lock on, and to reduce the amount of time when the player is spotted. The Belt Feed works well for those relying on the main cannon asas it reduces the time for reload. Proximity Scan can help detect nearby threats such as AT mines and personnel; Making it useful in urban areas and when helping defend or capture an objective. The Air Radar works better for those who prefer an AA role, supplementing their Passive Radar missiles for airborne targets lining up for a run. However it significantly reduces their awareness from ground forces, as it replaces the normal Radar. Additional Seats The 2nd and 3rd seats offer the side mounted M134 Minigun; They can help damage light vehicles or supplment an assault, working wonders against airborne targets. The 4th seat passenger has access to their personal equipment with a full 360° view. Allowing an Engineer to freely repair the boat after taking damage or help fight off incoming hostiles with their equipment. All of the crew can freely disembark from the attached PWC in the case that the boat is lost. Differences vs the DV-15 Compared to the DV-15, while sharing the same statistical performance, the RCB-90 suffers from several disadvantages: * The M134 miniguns only has a limited traversion of approximately 160°, compared to the ~260° of the DV-15's. * The primary and secondary weapon's locations on the RCB are also separate; Which can be problematic with aiming as the secondary weapon is offset from the crosshair. The driver must compensate for this by positioning it on the enemy, depending on the side of the boat. Appearances Conquest Large *Flood Zone *Hainan Resort *Lancang Dam *Paracel Storm *Siege of Shanghai *Gulf of Oman *Wave Breaker *Operation Mortar *Nansha Strike *Lost Islands Gallery Bf4_rcb.jpg|The RCB-90 on the customize screen. Boataagun.png|The HUD of the RCB's main weapon. RCB-90 with PWC.jpg|An RCB-90 with a PWC ready to be deployed on the back. Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4